kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkyu Damashii
1= |-| 2= is a cyan Zen Buddhist monk-based form of the Ghost Riders themed after . Accessed through the Ikkyu Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. History Awakening Village of Heroes As part of Argos' machination, a reincarnated Ikkyu lived among the 100 historical figures in harmony within the Village of Heroes on the Island of Eyecons. Ikkyu was one of the first eight who were hunted down by Dark Ghost as he collected the Ghost Eyecons. Dark Ghost would assume Ikkyu Damashii himself in his fight against Kamen Rider Ghost, countering Himiko Damashii. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru Tenkuji's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfil his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul. While the initial fifteen heroic Eyecons returned to Takeru's side, the whereabouts of Ikkyu and the others following the dissolution of the Island of Eyecons is unknown. Record Ikkyu is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under .http://weibo.com/5502408380/DkjAkg3t2?from=page_1005055502408380 :Ikkyu's entry was ultimately left unseen on-screen, but was among those unveiled by Televi-kun Magazine. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Ghost Ikkyu Damashii.png|Ghost Ikkyu Damashii Dark Ghost Ikkyu Damashii.png|Dark Ghost Ikkyu Damashii KRSpeIkkDam.png|Specter Ikkyu Damashii KRNecIkkDam.png|Necrom Ikkyu Damashii Ghost Eyecon IkkyuGhostEyecon.png|Ikkyu Ghost Eyecon Ikkyu sticker.png|Top Sticker Ikkyu Startup Time.png|Startup Time Ikkyu Move Invocation Time.png|Move Invocation Time Finsiher * : The painting of a tiger comes to life to grab the enemy's leg allowing Ghost to use a rider kick the enemy. Ghost can also perform the Zazen Attack (Meditation Attack) where he Meditates about the enemy, floats in the air & finally sitting on the enemy, however, when Ghost sitting above the foe, he slams the enemy with his right hand. KRG-Ikkyu Omega Drive Tiger.png|Omega Drive (Ikkyu) (Ver. 1) (Step 1: Tiger Manifestion) KRG-Ikkyu Omega Drive Kick.png|Omega Drive (Ikkyu) (Ver. 1) (Step 2: Rider Kick) KRG-Ikkyu Omega Drive Tornado.png|Omega Drive (Ikkyu) (Ver. 2) (Step 1: Tornado Creation) KRG-Ikkyu Omega Drive Zazen.png|Omega Drive (Ikkyu) (Ver. 2) (Step 2: Zazen Attack) Behind the scenes Ikkyu Damashii is first assumed on-screen by Kamen Rider Ghost in the DVD special Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!, then by Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the film Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, and is also available to be used by Specter and Necrom in the arcade game Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!!'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 1: Amazing! World's Beginning! ***Episode 3: Upheaval! 100 Souls! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Allies Category:Ghost Heroes